The present invention relates to a spot-type disc brake of the type including a brake carrier including a mounting section extending substantially in parallel to a brake disc and two brake carrier arms which project beyond the rim of the brake disc. The disc brake also includes a brake housing axially displaceable on the brake carrier and accommodates actuating means. The housing straddles the rim of the brake disc and two brake shoes, with the brake shoes being supported and guided on the brake carrier.
A stop-type disc brake of this type is disclosed in the German patent DE 28 04 808 B2. In present spot-type disc brakes, the brake shoes, in the end zones thereof, are provided with radially extending bridges which are formed to support and guide the brake shoes and to uniformly transfer the forces developed during deceleration in the circumferential direction to the two brake carrier arms. In these disc brakes the two brake shoes have identically configurated back plates. While these brakes offer a satisfactory solution to the problem of providing for uniform force distribution such that the brake carrier arms may be correspondingly dimensioned, the manufacture of these brakes involves substantial effort and is relatively expensive.